Encantado
by Onaxe
Summary: Harry/Draco SLASH. When Draco reverts to his creature heritage, Harry is determined to find a cure at the same time as hunting down the dark wizard responsible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, implied Ginny/Luna, bg Ron/Hermione

Warnings: Violence, Sexual Scenes, implied mpreg, implied femmeslash, EWE.

A/N: Written for the H/D Glompfest on livejournal.

**Encantado**

_**Part 1**_

Draco winced as the loud crack of Potter's apparition echoed through the empty space of the abandoned warehouse. If Hobbs (the criminal they were stalking) managed to escape, it would be down to the moron's complete lack of stealth.

Shooting Potter an icy glare, Draco headed for the lone door at the back of the building, his wand in hand, cursing his luck yet again at having been assigned a bumbling Gryffindor idiot as an Auror partner. Although, he had to admit, there were some benefits.

Potter brushed past him, casting him a small smile over his shoulder as he drew his wand to check for any wards or spells that may have been placed on the door. Draco could practically taste the metallic tang of Potter's magic humming in the air around him. He licked his lips as though to savour the taste.

Not only was Potter a powerful wizard (both magically and politically), but he was also remarkably handsome. Auror training had helped tone his once scrawny body into a more svelte elegance, although he was still incredibly skinny. His hair was still the equivalent of a rat's nest, but Draco had seen Potter with his hair perfectly straightened and flattened. (Supposedly someone, who had been offended by the sight of the tangled mop coming into the office every bloody morning, had slipped some hair-straightening potion in his tea). The wild look suited him far better.

But his best feature, in Draco's opinion, was his eyes. They were a beautiful and rare shade of green, constantly shining with different emotions, from fiery determination to ice-cool anger. Even now, they were bright and clear with an odd excitement as he dispersed the spells on the door.

Honestly, it would be strange if Draco _wasn't _attracted to him. His gaze drifted down to admire Potter's arse, though the view was unfortunately hindered by the loose folds of his crimson Auror robes.

Potter glanced over his shoulder, giving a knowing smile when he saw Draco was watching him. "Enjoying the view?" he asked, his tone quietly mocking.

Draco rose a fine brow, eyeing Potter's muggle attire beneath his open robes with an obviously disparaging look. "Hardly."

Potter snorted and shook his head, pushing through the door now it was clear of any obstacles. Draco felt his lips quirk in amusement, quickly schooling his features into a serious expression before he followed Potter into the room.

It appeared to be a makeshift potions lab of sorts. Draco grimaced in disgust at the state of it. Beakers, pots and various loose ingredients cluttered the wall-lining counters. A dirty cauldron sat in the sink, several dirty tools poking out over the rim. A person stupid enough to leave their surfaces filthy with former work, and their raw ingredients out in the open were they would spoil, had no business mixing potions.

Potter rolled his eyes when Draco mentioned as such, poking at a wrinkled troll liver with his wand. Draco didn't bother warning him not to touch anything, knowing that the idiot wouldn't listen to him anyway. If he managed to get infected with some horrible disease by touching raw or spoiled ingredients, it would be his own fault and serve to teach him a lesson.

The central island counter was covered by numerous thick potions books. Curious, Draco peered at an open one with yellowing pages, frowning when the words scrambled and changed themselves under his gaze. Clearly the owner had cast a spell to make it illegible for anyone but themselves.

The only thing he could make out was a scrawled note at the end of the page. It read; '_4__th,_ _Boil and Brew_.' Draco assumed it was a recipe note of some sort.

Potter's eyes went everywhere, his nose wrinkling at the slight smell of mould. "No one's here."

"Thank you, Potter, for stating the obvious," Draco replied, blandly. "Without you, I would have never figured that out."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Potter said in a dull tone, clearly bored now the promise of danger had passed.

Draco smirked at him before he focused on examining a group of vials that had been set apart from the rest on the far counter. They were all full of a strange multi-coloured viscous material. He picked up one, swirling it gently to see if he recognised any of the ingredients. It had partially clotted at the bottom, signalling use of dragon's blood. But other than that, Draco was at a loss.

He set the vial down and opened his mouth to speak, when he heard a small scuff from the opposite side of the room. He met Potter's gaze before they spun as one, firing a disarming spell and stunner. There was a blur of movement and their spells sailed past the target, crashing through the delicate glass potions equipment before smashing into the far wall, leaving two ugly scorch marks.

"Disillusionment charm," Potter murmured, remarking on Hobbs' invisibility. Draco nodded, keeping on his guard as he scanned the room for any signs of movement.

"_Expulso!_"

Draco whirled to the left to avoid the curse, shooting a body-bind jinx roughly in Hobbs' direction as he spun. The stream of magic flew past him, exploding the group of vials behind him upon contact. He erected a shield charm to block the glass shards flying towards him, but the potion flew straight through it, splattering over his face and robes.

He had a moment's reprieve before Draco collapsed to his knees, screaming in shear agony as the potion began to burn. It felt like his very skin was melting from his bones whilst dozens of sharp tiny knives drove themselves deep into his body. Vision blurring, he fell flat to the floor, dimly aware through the haze of pain that Potter was beside him, yelling his name. Draco gratefully succumbed to the enveloping darkness as he lost consciousness, the sound of his own shrill screams still ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Harry cursed under his breath when Hobbs took the moment of confusion to escape through apparition, fighting the urge to chase after him. His main concern for the moment was Malfoy, who appeared to be barely breathing.<p>

Not wasting another second, Harry gathered Malfoy close in his arms, apparating them straight to Luna Lovegood's cottage. He knew from experience not to bother with St Mungo's, where the scars from the war were still fresh in the majority of the Healer's minds. As a former Death Eater, Malfoy wouldn't receive the care and attention he needed.

Luna, fortunately, was supremely talented in the art of healing, and was one of the few people who held no ill-will towards Malfoy.

Though Luna tended to move around a lot, travelling the world in search of new and exciting species of magical creatures yet undiscovered, she'd recently settled down in the centre of an uncharted, forest-covered island. Harry suspected the fact that Ginny had recently moved in there with her may have had something to do with it.

They landed at the bottom of a winding garden path, leading through a wild garden up to the front door of a squat thatched cottage that looked as though it had been picked up by a giant and roughly plonked back down again.

Malfoy let out a low groan of pain as Harry hefted him up, struggling to carry him up the path. He didn't want to risk using a levitation charm in case the magic reacted strangely with the potion; he'd already taken a large chance by apparating Malfoy here in the first place.

Harry found himself debating his choice, however; the bloke wasn't exactly a light weight. Malfoy probably spent his days off work lazing about the manor, being waited on hand and foot by mistreated house-elves, eating far too many rich meals. Harry knew for a fact that the prat had a bit of a sweet tooth, too. He was constantly eating snacks in the office during his breaks.

"Harry?" Ginny came bustling out of the cottage. She was garbed in her Harpies quidditch gear, covered head to toe in mud. Clearly, she'd just returned home from practice. "Merlin, what's happened to Malfoy?"

"Some weird potion exploded over him, and he collapsed," Harry explained, struggling to carry Malfoy without tripping over any of the overgrown wild plants that sat beside the front path. A rather difficult feat, considering a few were physically reaching out with leafy vines and attempting to snare him by the ankles.

Ginny smacked them away and took hold of Malfoy's legs. Together they manoeuvred him into the cottage, laying him down on the squidgy beige sofa in the petite front room.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked as Ginny popped a cushion under Malfoy's head, careful not to touch any of the potion that still smeared his skin, arranging him to lie in a more comfortable position. Since the two had agreed to put their past animosity behind them, Ginny had taken an almost motherly attitude towards Malfoy, much to his annoyance.

"I'll go and fetch her." Ginny said, quickly heading for the archway that led to the back of the house. "She said she was going to be by the south bay today. Something about a new humblebinger bird colony forming, or something."

Harry watched her go, returning his attention to Malfoy when he let out a tiny whimper.

"Malfoy?" Harry called gently.

Malfoy's face puckered, turning his head with a groan as he slowly regained consciousness. His hair fell over his face from the movement, and Harry softly brushed it back, absently noting it was as silky as it looked.

Malfoy opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus before glaring at Harry. "Stop touching my hair, Potter," he hissed, indignant.

Harry withdrew his hand, rolling his eyes. "If you're snapping at me, you're going to be fine," he murmured, helping Malfoy where he was struggling to sit up by himself.

Groaning, Malfoy swayed in his seat, dropping his head into his hands.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Peachy," Malfoy replied, dryly. "I really should get covered with mysterious potions that could possibly kill me more often. They do leave one feeling rather refreshed."

"Prat." Harry muttered, getting to his feet. At least the potion didn't appear to have affected Malfoy's personality in any way.

"I don't feel so good," Malfoy mumbled, slumping back against the arm of the sofa.

Harry wordlessly conjured a glass of water. Malfoy gulped it down gratefully, practically draining it in one swallow.

"Feel better?" Harry asked, vanishing the empty glass with a wave of his wand.

Malfoy grunted, brushing a hand over his forehead. "I feel strange," he grumbled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Harry eyed him sprawled out on the sofa. His skin looked a shade paler than normal, his long hair shimmering an almost golden colour in contrast. His eyelashes stood out from where they dusted his cheeks, stark against the white of his skin. Harry had to admit that, even though he was an absolute prat, Malfoy was also very beautiful.

Malfoy opened his eyes, a primitive part of his brain sensing Harry watching him, and met his gaze. Harry paused at the silver hue to his once-dark grey eyes, with thin pointy pupils, like a cat's. With a controlled slowness, Malfoy swung his legs around, placing them methodically on the floor without breaking eye contact.

Something in the air between them had shifted. Harry swallowed, feeling his pulse quickening and his heart pounding. Malfoy's lips parted and he reached out with a provocative slowness to caress his cheek. Harry couldn't help but shiver at the contact.

"Harry_..._" Malfoy whispered, his hushed voice like wind over water. Harry's eyes half-closed of their own accord at the sound.

He felt a rush of desire surge through him as Malfoy gave him a slow languid smile, revealing a slip of pearly white teeth.

"Harry..." he whispered again, his voice like silk.

Malfoy leant slowly towards him, unblinking. Harry found he couldn't tear his gaze away from the silver of those eyes. He was inches away. Harry could feel the warmth of his breath sweep over his lips.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Harry jumped, the trance broken as ropes wound around Malfoy's body and the back of the sofa, effectively restraining him. Malfoy hissed and spat, struggling against his bindings.

"Honestly, I leave you two alone for five minutes..." Ginny sighed, twirling her wand between her fingers. Luna trailed into the room behind her, looking dreamy and distant as usual.

"Harry, it's nice to see you," she said, waving her hand in a large arc before herself as a greeting.

"Er, hi Luna," Harry greeted, awkwardly mimicking the action. "How's the, um, humblebingers?"

"Thriving," Luna replied, sounding proud.

"I'd say so," Ginny added, brushing a bunch of small red feathers from her shoulders. "They swooped down and tried to carry me off!"

"They thought you were one of them, because of your similar red plumage," Luna explained.

"It's called hair!"

"It's a great honour that they tried to initiate you into their newly-formed colony." Luna continued, unhindered. "It's just a shame that it involved dropping you from that cliff."

"Yeah, thanks for the help with that," Ginny replied, sarcastically.

Luna smiled. "No problem." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Luna?" Harry called to get her attention. "Malfoy got hit with a strange potion, do you think you could help?"

Luna smiled at him. "Of course, Harry."

She drifted over to Malfoy, who gave her a reproachful look. His head swayed slightly from side to side, like a snake ready to strike.

"Hello, Draconis," she greeted, using what she believed to be Malfoy's full name, despite his protests otherwise. Luna simply shrugged; saying the full name suited him better anyway.

"Touch me and I'll bite off your fingers, one by one," Malfoy hissed as Luna knelt before him, drawing out her wand.

She gave him a dreamy smile, seemingly unaffected by his threats. She murmured a spell under her breath, causing her wand tip to glow a faint blue. She gently tapped Malfoy on the nose, ignoring the way he growled and snapped at her. The blue light left her wand, sweeping over Malfoy's body until it covered him like a glowing aura. After a moment, the light pulsed and changed to a silver colour, the same shade as his eyes, before it faded.

Luna hummed softly, tilting her head to one side. She placed the tip of her wand against his temple. "_Profundus dormite._"

Malfoy had a second to look affronted, before his eyes drooped shut and his head lolled onto his chest, falling into a deep enchanted sleep. Smiling, Luna tucked her wand away before she turned to an expectant Harry and Ginny.

"Well?" Ginny prompted after a moment of silence.

Luna looked at Harry. "Would you like some tea?"

"Er, no thanks, Luna," Harry replied awkwardly to the unexpected question.

"Oh." Luna pondered for a moment. "Something stronger, perhaps? I think we have some firewhisky left in the cupboard." She glanced at Ginny in question, who was shaking her head in dismay.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked, hoping to get Luna back on track.

Luna blinked at him. "He's asleep right now, so I don't think he'd like any firewhisky."

"He meant, what is wrong with Malfoy?" Ginny explained, her voice strained with patience. "What did the potion do to him?"

"Oh, I see." Luna smiled. "I can't say for certain, but I think it's drawn out the ancient properties of his magic."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Wizards were first created when humans mated with various magical creatures, creating human-creature hybrids. That's how beings like the Snorflak and the Tritingler were made," Luna explained, placing her words slowly and precisely. "Through the generations, the creature aspect of wizards was slowly bred out, until all that was left was humans with unique magical abilities."

"That was the beginning of the 'pure-bloods'," Ginny added. She'd moved over to Malfoy where she was arranging him to lay on the sofa, draping a patchwork blanket over him.

Luna nodded. "I think the potion has touched the core of Malfoy's magic and brought it to life. He'll revert back into whatever hybrid creature gave him his magic." She gave Harry a rare, solemn look. "Draconis has already changed a lot. He may not act like the same person you once knew."

Harry glanced at Malfoy's sleeping form. Ever since they'd been assigned as Auror partners, Malfoy had been a rude, annoying, arrogant prat.

He had a tendency to plan the fun out of every case they got. Though most of the time his plans had kept Harry from rushing into traps and dangerous situations where he could have easily lost his life.

Malfoy was constantly sarcastic, insulting Harry's clothes, hair, or friends, depending on his mood. He always managed to provoke him, even around the time of year when the wizarding world would mourn those whom had died in the war and Harry fell into a quiet state of depression. That's when Malfoy would try especially hard with his jibes, getting a rise from Harry every time.

He looked down his nose at everything and everyone he thought beneath him, as though Malfoy were afraid they'd see him as weak and easy prey if he didn't.

The thought of him acting differently, becoming someone else, made Harry's stomach curl unpleasantly.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" he asked, hopeful.

Luna smiled. "Maybe. But we'd have to find out what creature Draconis is turning into before we do anything else."

Harry pulled a face at the thought of doing research. That was more Hermione's forte. He was tempted to owl her for help; he knew she'd be more than willing. But she and Ron were on their honeymoon in Egypt, and he didn't want to interfere. He was sure Ron wouldn't appreciate it if he did, either.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us while you research, Harry," Ginny offered. "We can help, and Luna has a huge collection of books on rare and mythical creatures."

"Supposedly mythical," Luna corrected softly, earning yet another eye roll from Ginny.

Harry sighed, resigning himself to long hours with his nose stuck in thick, dusty, heavy tomes. He didn't understand how Hermione could enjoy it so much. "Great, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Not that either," Harry muttered under his breath, turning a brittle yellow page with a sigh.<p>

He'd been researching for a couple of hours now, and still he remained at a loss as to what ancient creature Malfoy was turning into. Luna wasn't much help either. She kept getting distracted by certain passages, musing out loud whether she'd be able to track any of these creatures down. She'd wandered off a few minutes ago, humming to herself, leaving Harry to his dreary research.

A soft sound called his attention upwards. He stiffened, seeing Malfoy leaning casually against the door frame, watching him with an amused expression. His hair had grown even longer, Harry noticed, falling in a golden wave to his mid-back.

"You know, when Weasley told me you were researching, I refused to believe it. Yet here you are." Malfoy glanced out the narrow study window. "Will I see some flying pigs, too?"

"I don't think so. They're native to Africa," Luna informed him absently, doodling on a map as she drifted past him in the hallway.

Harry snorted in amusement at the wry look Malfoy gave her, relaxing slightly since he appeared to be acting normal. He pushed out the seat opposite with his foot, and Malfoy sat down. "I take it Ginny explained what happened?" he asked.

Malfoy's expression darkened and he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Yes, she did."

They fell into an awkward silence for a moment before Malfoy dragged one of the many books Harry had gathered on the table towards himself. "Have you had any luck?" he asked.

Harry gave a weary sigh. "None. I've gone through dozens of Luna's books and none of them even slightly resemble any of the characteristics you've shown so far."

"Well, at least we can narrow it down a bit. It's definitely none of the things mentioned in these books," Malfoy said, plucking a few books off the table and dumping them on the floor beside his chair.

"What? How do you know? You didn't even look in them!" Harry protested.

Malfoy fixed him with a patient look. "Are you usually this dense, or are you making a special effort today?" he asked, ignoring Harry's scowl. "What characteristics have I shown so far?"

Harry paused in thought. "Your eyes have gone weird, for one."

"My eyes have _altered_ slightly in appearance," Malfoy corrected, clearly annoyed. "What else?"

"Your hair's got freakishly long."

"It's not freakish at all!" Malfoy snapped, affronted. "It has grown to a perfectly acceptable length!"

"Maybe for a woman," Harry murmured, amused by the way Malfoy bristled like a cat at his comment.

"_Also_," Malfoy stressed, continuing the conversation. "I appear to have a greater need for water, and consuming it affects my behaviour."

Harry warmed slightly in memory of exactly how it affected him. He coughed to hide his embarrassment. "So, we're looking for a water-based creature, with strange eyes and girlish hair?"

Malfoy simply glared at him before he picked up the nearest book and began to flip through it. Harry returned to his own book with renewed enthusiasm, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you're an Aloja," Harry suggested a couple of hours later, ignoring the bland look Malfoy gave him.<p>

Night had just fallen, and the two still sat in the study, researching by candlelight. Having lost his enthusiasm once more, Harry was finding amusement in comparing Malfoy to interesting creatures he came across whilst reading.

"The Aloja live mainly in small lakes and ponds, and are said to have high self-esteem and are very proud of their oneiric beauty," Harry read aloud. "Aloja are nocturnal, have shimmering red or golden hair, emerald or deep blue eyes, wear fine rich clothes and enjoy gazing at their reflections to admire their own beauty."

Malfoy sat forward and snatched the book from Harry's hand. His mouth thinned in annoyance as he skimmed over the passage, and Harry's lips twitched as he tried not to smile.

"Aloja, otherwise known as water-_women, _are said to be shorter than the average human, and are said to symbolise fertility and the life-giving virtues of water," he recited, fixing Harry with a glare.

Harry laughed. "Well, there are certain similarities, you have to admit."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You're a moron, Potter," he huffed.

Harry grinned, picking up another book. He silently flicked through a couple of pages before he spoke. "I'm a bit relieved, you know."

Malfoy glanced up at him with a smirk. "You're relieved that you're a moron?"

"No, you prat," he said, kicking Malfoy under the table. "Luna told me that you might change into someone different. You'd become someone I didn't know." He gave Malfoy a small smile. "I'm relieved you're still acting like the same bastard I've learnt to tolerate."

Malfoy eyed him for a moment before he hummed a note of acknowledgement. He snapped the book in his hand shut and set it on the table between them, leaning back in his chair with unblinking eyes, and stared at Harry.

Harry shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the weight of his gaze. "What is it?"

"Aren't you afraid to be alone with me?" Malfoy asked. "You don't know what kind of creature it is I'm turning into, or what I'm capable of. I've even managed to mesmerise you once already. Who's to say I won't get the urge to do so again?"

Harry frowned. "That may be true, but I can't very well go around avoiding you for however long it takes to find a way to reverse the effects of the potion. Especially since we still have to work together to try and capture Hobbs."

"Besides," he added with a mutter. "You wouldn't have been able to mesmerise me if I hadn't been willing."

Malfoy blinked at him in surprise before he shook his head with a small smile of disbelief. "You really are an idiot, Potter. You still think we'll be able to find a cure?"

"I don't think we should give up until we've searched through all the possibilities," Harry said, squinting to make out the small print at the end of a passage.

"Listen to me, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "Even if we do manage to discover whatever hell of a creature it is I'm turning into, it will be near to impossible to reverse the effects without being able to analyse the original potion. I'm never going to be the same wizard I once was."

"But you'll still be the same person, right?"

Malfoy paused and stared at him in confusion. "What?"

Harry eyed him. "I'll admit, you do look a little different, but your personality hasn't changed that much at all. As long as you're still the same person and it doesn't harm you in any way, then the other changes you go through don't really matter to me."

Malfoy's gaze dropped to the floor. "They will matter to my parents. They do matter to me."

Harry leant forward, reaching across the table to put a comforting hand on Malfoy's arm. "I know they do. I know being a pure-blood is important to you. That's why I'm determined to find a cure, though it seems unlikely," he said, attempting to be reassuring. "Besides, Hermione is the best researcher I know. Even if I can't, she'll be bound to find something. Don't give up hope so easily, Malfoy."

Malfoy eyed the fingers on his arm. Harry hesitated a bare second before he began to pull them away. Malfoy's hand shot out with an unreal speed, catching his wrist before he could completely withdraw his hand. Harry froze, meeting the silver of Malfoy's gaze, very aware of the warmth of the pale fingers wrapped around his bare wrist.

Slowly, Malfoy lifted Harry's hand to his lips, tongue darting out to graze his fingertips. Harry's breath caught, a familiar pulse of desire reverberating through his body. Tugging gently on his wrist, Malfoy led Harry to stand with him, pulling him close and guiding his hand to rest on his waist.

Closing his eyes, Malfoy took a deep breath, inhaling Harry's scent, before opening them again. They practically gleamed silver in the dim candlelight, any trace of human in them gone. Harry shivered.

Leaning closer, Malfoy's lips brushed his jaw. "I won't force you, Harry," he whispered, his breath ghosting over the shell of Harry's ear. "But if you don't push me away now, I won't be able to stop."

Breath shallow, Harry stepped closer until their chests were touching. "I don't want you to stop."

Malfoy's grip on him tightened, and he exhaled a soft moan. He shifted and Harry stumbled until his back hit the wall. Malfoy stared at him for a moment, eyes soft with emotion, before he swept forwards, claiming Harry's lips with his own.

Malfoy kissed him hard, nipping at his mouth, tracing his tongue over his lips. Harry gasped and shivered, gripping Malfoy tightly and pulling him closer as he opened his mouth, granting him entry. Their tongues curled around each other, battling for dominance.

Slipping a hand under his robes, Malfoy slid them off his shoulders, leaving them to tumble to an untidy pile on the floor. He pressed closer, the bulge of his erection brushing teasingly against Harry's for a moment, before he ground against him with a growl.

Harry broke the kiss, tilting his head back as he drew in a sharp intake of breath. Malfoy growled again and attacked the exposed length of his neck, making him groan in pleasure. Harry's shirt quickly followed his robes to the floor, joined shortly after by his jeans whilst he made quick work of Malfoy's own clothes.

Malfoy's mouth worried his neck as his hand made a delicious trail down Harry's back, slipping under the waistband of his boxers, dragging them off, before returning to cup his arse. Harry was throbbing with desire and want, barely able to breathe through the fog of his lust.

"Malfoy..." he gasped out. "Please... I need... I need you..."

He could feel Malfoy's lips curl against his neck in a smile. Malfoy kissed him again, sliding his hand around to grasp Harry's erection. Harry's breath caught, and he heard himself make a keening noise as Malfoy began to stroke him.

Harry sent his hand searching. A smile crossed his face when he heard Malfoy pant as he grasped his hard length, feeling the tight smooth skin between his fingers as he began to stroke. Malfoy's head dropped to rest on his shoulder, his warm pants of breath ghosting over Harry's collarbone.

Malfoy's free hand drifted back around to the small of his back, gliding down to his buttocks, his fingers stroking tantalisingly over his entrance. Harry arched into him, hinting his need, quickening his strokes on Malfoy's erection.

He slipped a finger inside and Harry grunted at the uncomfortable feeling of intrusion. After a minute, he added a second finger, quickly followed by a third, scissoring and stretching until Harry was sobbing for more.

Using the wall for support, Malfoy lifted him up, guiding Harry's legs to wind around his waist. A jolt struck through him as Malfoy nipped at his neck, his erection pressed teasingly against his entrance. Harry pressed down, eager to feel Malfoy inside him, but he shifted his weight, holding Harry still by his hold on his hips.

Malfoy smiled as Harry gazed at him in question, leaning forward so his lips brushed his cheek. "Say my name, Harry," he breathed.

Harry panted. "Ma- Malfoy..."

Malfoy's grip on him tightened, but he remained still. Knowing what he wanted, Harry swallowed hard, ignoring the feeling he was giving up something important when he leant forward, licking the lobe of Malfoy's ear and said in a heavy moan, "_Draco_."

Growling, Draco roughly thrust into him. Harry cried out, searing pain mixing with the pleasure in an incomprehensible mix. He clutched onto Draco's shoulders, fingers digging into the pale skin as his thrusts ripped loud groans from his throat.

Their lips met again as they moved together, the hunger for each other building, greedy for more. Harry could feel his need swelling, willing it closer, moving faster. Draco panted against his lips, grunting with every thrust.

The tight heat uncoiled from the pit of Harry's stomach, ecstasy burning fiery tracks through his body as he climaxed, Draco following a few short thrusts behind. Together they shuddered through the wave of euphoria, sliding slowly to the floor as the feelings gradually ebbed.

Harry chuckled as Draco collapsed on top of him with a grunt, allowing his fingers to play with a curling strand of hair that draped over his chest. They lay like that for a moment, peacefully lethargic. Harry noted the candle had long since burnt out, with only the moonlight streaming through the narrow window to lift the darkness of the room.

Draco shifted, easing himself off Harry to lay by his side. His eyes were soft as he reached out, brushing the hair back from Harry's face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the skin just below his ear.

Harry covered his hand with his own, turning his head to kiss his palm. Draco smiled at the action; a rare true smile that made Harry's breath catch and his pulse flutter.

Draco leant in, placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Mine," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"What I want to know is why Hobbs would want to make a potion like that in the first place," Draco said, perched on the edge of Harry's desk as he flicked through Hobbs' case file for clues.

Breakfast at Lovegood's had been interesting to say the least. Weasley had subtly hinted and teased that their ministrations the night before had not gone unheard and recommended the use of silencing charms for the next time. Harry's face had turned crimson from embarrassment and he'd hurried Draco back to the Ministry before he could finish his toast, with the excuse that they still had to complete their assignment and arrest Hobbs.

"I have no idea," Harry replied, tilting his head to one side and scratching the back of his head. The movement revealed the rather large love-bite on his neck that he'd tried to conceal with his robes, since Draco had argued with him when he'd tried to cover it with a glamour. The fact that he'd marked Harry gave Draco a sense of smug satisfaction, and he didn't want Harry to hide it like he was ashamed of what they did.

"Why would he want to turn wizards into ancient human-creature hybrids?" Harry asked. "What would be the point?"

"Maybe he was looking for a way to make himself stronger magically?" Draco suggested. "Perhaps he was hoping the potion would draw out the reserved strength of a person's magic, rather than bring out the ancient qualities of it."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, though his doubt was clear in his tone. "But we won't know for sure until we manage to track down Hobbs again. Since he's wanted for selling illegal potions on the black market, he's got a fair few hidey-holes to crawl into through all his contacts. It's just a matter of finding the right one."

"Easier said than done," Draco muttered, picking up the list of likely places Harry had noted and skimming over it. He paused, frowning at one of the few Harry had crossed out, wondering why it had caught his attention. It took a moment before he remembered where he'd seen the name before.

"What's the date today?" he asked.

Harry glanced up at him, confused by the sudden random question. "It's the 4th of May. Why?"

Draco held out the piece of parchment with a triumphant grin, pointing at the name that had given him pause. "Hobbs is going to be here tonight."

"The Boil and Brew pub?" Harry read aloud as Draco slipped off the desk. "How do you know?"

"I remember reading the name where Hobbs had written it down on one of his tatty old potions books back at that disgustingly poor excuse of a potions lab of his," Draco explained. "He'd taken note of the 4th as well, so it most likely meant today."

Harry made a small noise of surprise. "Well, I suppose it's the best lead we've got at the moment."

A loud knocking noise resounded through the small space of their office as someone in the hallway tapped on the protective wards they'd placed around the office door. Draco glanced at Harry questioningly, who shrugged in reply. "Come in," they called out in unison as Draco dropped the wards to allow entry.

He immediately regretted doing so when the door opened and Weasley and Granger entered, both beaming happily upon catching sight of Harry. Granger had clearly caught the sun, her skin tanned a few shades darker than she had been the last time Draco had seen her. Her bushy hair looked extra frizzy as though she'd been on the wrong end of a lightning spell. Weasley still looked pasty, but he appeared to have gained a multitude of new freckles spread over the entirety of his face. Draco took a cautionary step back in case they were contagious.

He was immediately dismissed as Harry stood to greet his friends, radiating a happiness that he had never shown towards Draco. He hissed under his breath, the heavy weight of jealousy curling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Ron, Hermione!" Harry greeted, moving around his desk to meet them as they entered the office. "When did you get back? How was Egypt?"<p>

"Oh, it was absolutely lovely, Harry!" Hermione gushed, giving him a quick hug. "The pyramids were fascinating, steeped in so much history! Did you know that the largest wizarding library is hidden beneath them?"

Ron grinned at him. "I almost lost Hermione to that library, mate. I had to get a couple of security guards to help me tear her away from the dusty old books."

"I'm surprised you still managed to drag her away, even with their help," Harry laughed as Ron stepped in to give him a hug. His arm just about brushed Harry's shoulder before Draco seized him by the back of his collar, tearing him away from Harry. He shoved Ron back roughly into the wall, holding him there with his hands around his throat.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, as Ron gurgled, his eyes wide in surprise. Hermione let out a shriek.

She fumbled for her wand, and Harry knocked it out of her hands before she could curse Draco, ignoring her look of astonishment. Since Draco had seen Harry hug his friends many times before without a care, Harry figured it was his creature heritage influencing him to have such a strong reaction.

"Draco, let Ron go!" he yelled.

"He touched you!" Draco spat, his voice full of venom. He turned his molten silver gaze on Harry, who paused at the look of betrayal held within them. "You would have let him, too. Even though you're mine!"

"Draco, Ron's my best friend. He was just going to hug me, that's all!" Harry moved closer, ignoring Draco's low growl of warning, and touched his arm. "I promise, that's all it was. Let him go."

Ron's hands scrabbled at Draco's fingers around his neck, taking a ragged breath as he managed to pry two loose before Draco tightened his grip once more.

"Please, Draco," Harry pleaded, shooting Hermione a warning glare as she picked up her wand and pointed it at Draco's back. "Let him go."

Draco looked at him, his eyes laced with an emotion Harry couldn't place. "But you're _mine_." He whispered.

Harry hesitated for a moment, before he leant in and gave Draco a gentle kiss on the lips, ignoring Hermione's loud gasp. "I'm yours, Draco. I am," he said, staying close enough that his breath floated over Draco's lips.

Draco searched his gaze. Reluctantly, he released his grip. Ron slumped to the floor, coughing and wheezing as he rubbed his sore neck. Hermione rushed to his side, checking his neck for bruising whilst casting side-long glances at Draco, as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held him close.

"Mine," Draco growled possessively, nuzzling his neck and inhaling deeply. Harry stroked his hair in a comforting manner, feeling a bit awkward as Hermione and Ron stared at them in disbelief.

"What the hell, mate?" Ron rasped as Hermione helped him back to his feet.

Harry sighed, waving them to sit in the chairs before his desk before he launched into an explanation. Draco still clung to him tightly as though he were afraid Harry would flee the moment he let go.

"So, you have absolutely no idea what creature Malfoy is?" Hermione asked when Harry finished his tale.

"Well, we've narrowed it down to something water-based, but other than that we have no clue," Harry replied, slapping Malfoy's hand away when it began to travel up his thigh into dangerous territory.

Hermione hummed a note in acknowledgement. Harry could practically see the pages turning in her mind, flicking through all the information she could remember about ancient water-based creatures. She shook her head, giving Harry a determined look. "I can't think of anything, but I'll read through my reference books at home and see if I can come up with something."

Harry gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Hermione."

She nodded. Ron sat forward in his seat, his eyes narrowed at Draco. "But, seriously mate, Malfoy of all people? You sure he hasn't brainwashed you with his weird hybrid powers?"

Draco hissed at him and Ron glared back until Hermione gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs. "Ow!" he complained.

"I'll owl you when I find something," she told Harry, taking Ron by the arm and physically dragging him from the office, ignoring his whines of protest as they left.

Draco let out a breath of relief. "Finally, they're gone."

Harry turned to him with a glare. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"

Draco blinked at him in surprise before he frowned, releasing his hold of Harry's waist and drifting back a couple of steps. "You know what's wrong with me."

"So, that's your excuse for trying to strangle my best friend to death, is it?" Harry snapped. "You were acting perfectly normal up to that point."

"I couldn't help it!" Draco snapped back, his gaze defiant. "When I saw him touching you, my mind went blank. You're mine and I had to protect you."

"I didn't need protecting!" Harry yelled, losing his temper. "Ron was trying to hug me, in an innocent act of friendship, that was it!"

"But, you're _mine,_" Draco hissed, insistent.

Harry scowled. "I'm not your property, Draco. I'm my own person. If being yours means I can't even touch my friends without you losing it, then forget it."

"But you admitted it yourself, that you're mine."

"You were strangling Ron, and Hermione was about ready to curse you into oblivion," Harry told him. "I was desperate. I would have said just about anything that I thought would make you release him."

Draco flinched, recoiling as though he'd been hit. He gave Harry an icy glare before he turned smartly on his heel and strode out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry let out a weary sigh, already regretting what he'd said. "Great," he muttered to himself. "Just great."

* * *

><p>The Boil and Brew pub was a small, dingy building in the middle of the Wizard part of London. Its red bricks were crumbling, the cracked window panes covered in a thick layer of grime and dust. It almost seemed like the building itself was ashamed of its appearance by the way it sat, squatting lower than the rest of its well kept neighbours.<p>

Draco eyed it in distaste, making sure the hood of his cloak covered his hair before taking a resolved breath and striding in, exuding confidence. The few rough-looking patrons present turned to glare at him as he entered, giving off a disagreeable air before they silently returned to their drinks.

He made his way over to the bar, shrugging off the feeling that he should have waited for Harry. It was clear that Harry felt like he didn't need him around as long as he had his friends. Draco would arrest Hobbs by himself and prove that he didn't need Harry either.

A small niggling voice at the back of his mind told him he was sulking. Draco ignored it, leaning on the bar to order a firewhisky. He wasn't stupid enough to drink whilst on duty, but he'd look rather conspicuous if he simply sat there whilst waiting for Hobbs to show.

The bartender, an old portly man, roughly set the tall drink down in front of him, causing some of the liquid to slosh over the sides onto the wooden counter. Draco glared at him, dragging the glass towards himself and holding it close. A sickly sweet smell wafted up from it, making his nose twitch.

"'Ere, don't I know you from somewhere?" the old man asked, his voice gruff.

Draco tugged self-consciously on the front of his hood. "I don't think so."

"Sure I do!" he persisted, leaning on the bar with a crooked, gap-toothed grin. "You're Lucius' boy-"

He abruptly cut off as Draco swiftly drew his wand and held it threateningly against his throat. "Say any more, and I'll make it so you can never talk again," he hissed.

The old man's lips quivered in fright and he raised his hands placatingly. "Didn't mean any 'arm by it, lad! Ol' Bill 'ere won't say anythin' else 'bout ya, I swear!"

Draco sneered at him, slowly withdrawing his wand, tucking it back into the folds of his robes. The scent of the firewhisky invaded his senses again as he sat back, and he subtly pushed it away. The smell was starting to give him a headache.

Bill eyed him warily, mopping up the spilt drink on the bar with a dirty rag. "You feelin' alright lad?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Your eyes look a little off."

Draco covered his eyes with a hand, his head now throbbing in time with his heartbeat. "I'm fine," he growled out.

Leaning his elbows on the bar, Draco massaged his temples, hoping to ease the pain. He swayed slightly on his seat, feeling a bit dizzy. Something wasn't right. He glanced up at Bill, who was grinning at him with a cruel expression.

He fumbled for his wand, but Bill easily ripped it from his loose grip, pushing Draco off the barstool to sprawl on the floor. Using his wand, Bill cancelled his glamours, leaving Hobbs standing in his wake, wearing the same cruel smirk.

"What did you do to me?" Draco rasped out, his mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton.

Hobbs chuckled. "Don't worry yourself, Malfoy. I simply drugged your drink. Fortunately for me, hybrids like you can get just as affected by the fumes as normal people would be by consuming it."

Vision spinning and blurring, Draco closed his eyes, feeling nauseous.

"You should consider yourself lucky you got hit by my hybrid potion, Malfoy," Hobbs said, kneeling down beside him. "You have some use to me now, so I won't have to kill you. Not yet at least."

His cold laugh followed Draco down into the darkness as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Stupid, fucking, moronic wanker!" Harry yelled, throwing Draco's mounted golden snitch across the cramped space of the small office so it smashed against the far wall.<p>

Not long after Draco had stormed out of their office in a huff, Harry had chased after him to apologise for yelling, even though it had mostly been the prat's own fault. But Draco had vanished. About an hour later, Harry had apparated to the Boil and Brew, hoping against hope that Draco hadn't been stupid enough to try and take down and arrest Hobbs by himself. There was a reason Aurors worked in pairs.

The pub was closed when Harry had arrived, but a simple _'alohamora_' charm had fixed that problem for him. No one was there but, searching the building, Harry had managed to locate tiny broken pieces of a wand stashed in a concealed cubbyhole behind the bar. Recognising the hum of residual magic coming from the strand of unicorn hair as Draco's, Harry had apparated straight back to the Ministry, putting out the alert.

Now he was left to wait for Kingsley to finish arranging a search team, anxiously pacing the length of his office as worry gnawed away at his stomach.

He turned sharply as someone rapped on the office door. "Enter!" he barked, hoping it was Kingsley, finally ready to go.

It was Hermione, however, who entered. She had a large book tucked under one arm, and wore a bewildered expression as Aurors rushed past her in the hallway. "Goodness, what's all the hullabaloo about?" she asked.

"Draco's missing." Harry told her, running a hand through his hair, tugging at the messy locks. "We think he's been captured, but we don't know for certain." He tugged harder. "I have no idea where he could be, if he's injured or being tortured. I don't even know if he's still alive."

He jerked in surprise when Hermione touched his hand, getting him to release the death grip he had on his hair before gently steering him into his seat behind the desk.

"Malfoy will be fine," she told him, holding his hand comfortingly. "I hate to admit it, but he's fairly intelligent, and magically powerful enough to become an Auror and keep you on your toes. He's got a ton of spells under his belt to use that would keep him out of trouble."

Silently, Harry pulled out the pieces of Draco's broken wand from his pocket and placed them on the desk in a mute declaration.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Malfoy's?" she asked.

Harry nodded, not meeting her gaze.

She sighed, manoeuvring the book she was holding to open on her lap. "Well, that certainly will make things more difficult for him, but Malfoy's still not completely defenceless." Finding the page she wanted, Hermione put the book on the desk and turned it towards Harry.

Harry glanced from her to the book before he tugged it closer, reading through the passage Hermione pointed out.

_'Encantado: an ancient water serpent race originally native to South America._

_The Encantado are renowned for their superior musical ability, innate beauty and, most notably, their passion for sex with humans. Though they generally remain in their serpentine forms, they have fairly recognisable features once shifted into human form, notably their long hair that is usually a golden or bright red colour, their unusually pale skin, and their silver eyes that retain a snake's pupil no matter their form._

_Running water holds powerful healing properties for Encantado, though exposure to it after a long period of abstinence leaves them with a greater need for sex. They are able to impregnate both male and female humans, resulting in a high birth-rate._

_Besides the ability to shapeshift into human form, the Encantado have numerous other abilities, such as the power to control storms, enchant humans to do their bidding or become Encantado themselves, and are able to inflict illness and insanity._

_Though docile in nature, the Encantado have been known to attack anyone they see as a threat to themselves, or those they have marked as their own._

_Encantado are fairly possessive and leave a mark, usually through biting, on those they mate with, injecting a mild harmless poison under the skin. The poison allows the Encantado to keep a sense of their mates, linking them together even over long distances._

_The last recorded sighting of an Encantado was in the late 16th century, and they are believed to be an extinct species._

"Draco's an Encantado?" Harry said in bemusement, his hand subconsciously creeping up to touch his mark.

Hermione nodded, looking speculatively at his neck. "And he's marked you..."

Harry felt his face warm in embarrassment. "Yes, well... we sort of... um..." he trailed off, leaning back as Hermione came closer, examining the mark with an oddly eager expression on her face.

"Hermione?" he asked, wary.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and grabbing Harry's hand, dragging him out of his chair and towards the door. "I've got an idea on how to find Malfoy."

"What? How?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Just trust me."

* * *

><p>The smell of the pit Draco had been shoved into was a foul mix of blood, urine and death. The floor was covered in sawdust, a poor attempt to hide the dark splodges of blood, surrounded by dirt walls about twelve feet high. A large iron grate covered the top, ringed by large stands full of a rowdy crowd.<p>

The only visible way out was the way Draco had come in: through the small rusty gate set in the far wall of the pit.

"Witches and Wizards," Hobbs' voice floated down. "Welcome to the hybrid games, where we match two abominations together and watch them take part in a glorious fight to the death. Remember to place your bets before each round, and collect your winnings at the end of the event."

Draco's eyes rose to meet Hobbs, and he growled. Now he knew what the potion was used for, at least. Though it wasn't the best of ways to find out.

He whirled around as the rusty gate creaked open. The crowd cheered as his opponent lumbered into the ring. It was huge, at least two feet taller than Draco and made of bulging muscles covered in thick brown fur. The face looked partly human, though the nose and jaw were elongated to form an ugly snout. Its lips parted in a snarl, revealing rows of sharp, pointed yellow teeth.

Instinctively Draco reached for his missing wand, cursing under his breath. Hobbs had stripped him whilst he'd been unconscious, leaving him bare but for his trousers, and had likely disposed of his wand in the process, effectively leaving Draco defenceless.

Remembering his Auror training, Draco slipped into a defensive stance, silently hoping he wasn't too out of practice in hand-to-hand combat.

The creature lunged for him with a growl. Draco spun out of the way, and crouched, sweeping the creature's legs out from under it with a kick. It fell heavily to the floor, struggling for a moment before it lurched back to its feet. It squinted, turning its head from side to side until it turned, fixing its beady gaze on Draco.

The creature lacked stealth and grace, and appeared to have poor eyesight. As long as Draco kept out of its reach and kept moving, he figured he'd somehow manage to beat it.

Again, the creature lunged for him. Draco leapt to one side, whirling around in a tight circle to give the creature a roundhouse kick to the stomach. It caught his foot before it could connect.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed as the creature picked him up, spinning him around and flinging him away. The breath exploded from him in a grunt as his back hit the wall and he slumped to the floor.

The audience cheered and whistled, egging them on. Draco tasted copper and licked the inside of his lip. His teeth had split it open when he'd hit the wall. He spat his blood on the floor, rising back into the defensive stance.

Snarling the creature flexed its hook-like hands, hesitating for a moment before rushing him. Draco tried to twist out of the way, but the creature moved at a sudden remarkable speed, grabbing his arm. Crying out in pain as the talon-like nails tore open his skin, Draco brought his elbow down hard, slamming it into the vulnerable part of the creature's wrist. It grunted in pain and released him.

Draco skittered back, panting, clutching his bleeding arm. The creature bared its teeth in a wolf-like grin and he hissed back. The crowd was shouting now, frantic with blood-lust.

The creature pounced, knocking Draco to the floor. It was incredibly strong and it took all that Draco had to hold it back, its teeth snapping inches away from his face. Desperate, Draco brought his knee up into its groin, feeling a pulse of grim satisfaction when the creature let out a startled yip.

It pulled back, talons raking Draco's sides to draw crimson. It lifted him up into a bear-hug, his arms pinned to his sides, squeezing tightly. His ribs creaked and groaned in protest. Draco kicked out, making the creature grunt in pain, but it didn't release its hold.

Snarling, the creature bared its sharp teeth and lunged in, biting viciously into the join between his neck and shoulder. Draco screamed in agony, nausea rising at the sensation of the creature gnawing on his neck like a dog with a bone.

The pain stirred something inside of Draco. He could feel it calling on his magic, seeping through his veins until it burst out of his body in sheer energy. The creature howled in pain and dropped him, scrambling away. The smell of scorched fur filled the air.

Body feeling heavy and lethargic, Draco dragged his hand along the floor until it was in his field of vision. Miniature lightning bolts sparked from his fingertips, burning the ground where they touched.

The crowd was yelling, thumping feet and clapping hands, demanding death.

His body felt like lead and he barely managed to roll onto his side, watching the burnt creature rise to its feet, snarling and gnashing its teeth as it stalked towards him, promising him his end. Draco lifted his hand, but the energy he'd felt rise through him before had dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, leaving him vulnerable and at the creature's mercy.

It came closer, drool dripping from its teeth to dribble down its chin; Draco's blood covered it's hands and matted its burnt fur. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, swallowing back his fear as he waited for the inevitable teeth against his flesh as the creature tore his throat out.

He licked his lips, frowning when he tasted a familiar metallic tang to the air. Draco's eyes shot open, aware of _his_ presence even before the jet of _his_ magic struck the creature's back. It crumpled to the floor, dead.

Harry stood there, wand in hand, a grim expression on his face as his green eyes blazed with rage. Draco twitched his fingers, lacking the energy to reach out for him as he wanted. "Harry," he rasped, flinching from the pain of moving his jaw.

* * *

><p>Harry swept past the deformed corpse, rushing to Draco's side. The cries of outrage from the spectators above became screams of fear as Kingsley and his fellow Aurors apparated in after him in swirls of crimson, casting a flurry stunners and binding spells.<p>

Falling to his knees, Harry gathered Draco close, feeling tears welling up despite himself. His neck was torn wide open, and his arms were tattered. There was so much blood, and still more was pouring out of Draco at an alarming rate. His breathing pattern was irregular and he was deathly pale.

Clutching him close, Harry apparated them straight to Luna's living room, calling out for help. The house was dark and empty, silent but for the harsh sound of their own breath. Sobbing out a curse, Harry tried casting a couple of minor healing spells, to no effect.

"Ha-Harry..." Draco rasped out, his eyes unfocused as he tried to meet Harry's gaze.

"Don't talk, Draco," Harry told him, swallowing back tears. "Save your strength."

"'m sorry," Draco mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Harry shook him roughly until Draco opened his eyes again. "Stay awake, Draco. You have to stay awake. You have-" He bit his lip, cutting himself off when he heard the hysteria in his own voice.

Rocking Draco gently in his arms, Harry looked around the room, feeling helpless. He couldn't apparate to St Mungo's; Draco wouldn't survive the trip from the amount of blood he'd lost. Ron and Hermione had only just moved into their new flat and their fireplace had yet to be connected to the Floo Network. The only other way Harry knew how to contact them would be by owl, but that would take far too long. Luna had been his best hope, but he had no idea where she was.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry cursed, tears rolling freely down his cheeks now.

He swiped them away angrily, closing his eyes and taking a deep, rattling breath to steady himself. Blocking out the fact that Draco's blood soaked the front of his robes and was seeping into the carpet, Harry forced himself to focus, trying to remember his Auror training.

If you're left with a serious open wound, and have no way of seeking out medical attention, then you're supposed to cauterise it to stop the bleeding.

Harry quickly drew his wand, a fire spell on the tip of his tongue, when he hesitated. Since Draco was a water-serpent hybrid, the spell might cause him more harm than good. Harry bolted upright, the passing thought stirring his memory into life.

_'Running water holds powerful healing properties for Encantado.'_

Casting a lightening charm on Draco, Harry hastily hefted him up, carrying him out the room, up the hall and into the tiny bathroom. Kicking the shower door open, he set Draco gently down on the floor of the cubicle, hurriedly twisting the knobs on the wall until hot water spurted out of the shower head.

It flowed over Draco's bowed head, turning an ugly red as it dragged his blood down the gurgling drain. Harry stared, transfixed, as the torn skin of his neck pulled tight, reattaching itself together. Draco let out a groan, tilting his face up to meet the spray, his mouth open wide as he gulped it down eagerly. Slowly, the rivulet of crimson running to the drain thinned, then finally disappeared.

Kneeling down on the tiled floor beside him, Harry reached out, running a hand over the now unmarked skin of Draco's neck. His gaze dropped down to Draco's arms and chest, now clean and healed with no sign of having been torn open in the first place.

Harry took a breath. "Draco?"

Draco's eyes flashed open and he gave a smile. "Hey," he said.

Relief washed over him and Harry grinned back, before his fist connected painfully with Draco's jaw.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out, cupping his jaw and staring at Harry like he'd lost his mind. "What the hell, Potter?"

"You idiotic wanker!" Harry yelled, scrambling on top of him, uncaring that he was now getting soaked from the shower spray, trying to hit him again whilst Draco tried to fend him off. "What were you thinking, going after Hobbs without me, you bastard! You were almost killed, you fucking moron!"

"That's no reason to try and kill me now!" Draco complained, his arms held up defensively over his face. "Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to fucking well calm down!" Harry shouted. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Draco grabbed his wrists and rolled them over, pinning Harry under him. Harry thrashed and kicked out, but eventually lay still, thumping his head back on the floor with a curse.

"I almost lost you, you utter prick," he choked out, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Draco pulled him up and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Harry rested his head in the crook of his neck, sniffing as he silently scolded himself for crying. He was supposed to be angry at Draco, not weeping into his shoulder like a girl.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologised, running a hand soothingly through his hair. He turned, placing a gentle kiss to Harry's temple. "I'm sorry."

Harry turned his head and captured Draco's mouth in a kiss. He pressed closer, their kiss growing heated with a sense of hunger and urgency. Draco tore at Harry's blood-stained clothing, tossing it away haphazardly, whilst Harry fumbled with Draco's trouser fastening, breaking the kiss only long enough for Harry's shirt to be pulled over his head.

Wanting more, needing more, Harry fell back, pulling Draco down on top of him. The water rushed over them, feeling cool compared to the heat of Draco's body sliding over him. Breaking the kiss, Draco's lips glided along the line of his jaw, trailing down to the base of his neck where he'd left his mark.

"What's this symbol?" Draco asked, running a fingernail over the curled rune Hermione had drawn over the mark.

Harry arched against him, making their cocks brush against each other. Draco's breath caught and his pupils dilated. Harry tilted his head back, smiling.

"You can tell me later," Draco panted, swooping down to kiss him again. He slipped his hand down, fingers stroking Harry's entrance.

He was about to slide them in when Harry caught his wrist. Draco eyed him in question when Harry shook his head. "Don't bother," he breathed, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist. "Just do it."

"But if I don't prepare you..." Draco said, hesitating.

"Please, Draco," Harry pleaded, licking his lips. "I need you, right now."

Clearly not needing to be told twice, Draco grabbed his hips and eased inside him.

Harry cried out, the pain almost blotting out the pleasure of Draco filling him. After a moments pause, he bit Draco on the earlobe, urging him on with a soft murmur. Grunting, Draco moved slowly at first, until Harry gently kicked him with his heel and he began to move in earnest.

Their grunts and moans reverberated off the tiles of the small bathroom as they writhed together. Harry clutched at Draco, feeling his muscles bunching under his hands. Lifting his head, Harry latched onto his neck, biting and sucking, determined to mark Draco as his own, the way he had been marked as Draco's.

Groaning, Draco thrust harder and reached down, gripping Harry's erection and stroking. Harry cried out, shudders racking his body as he climaxed, spunk splattering over his belly and chest. Draco followed a second behind, coming with a loud moan, before he collapsed heavily on top of Harry.

"Merlin, this water's cold," Draco grumbled into Harry's shoulder.

Laughing, Harry pushed him off, stretching up to turn off the shower. Draco smiled, pulling him back down. Harry went willingly, curling into Draco's arms and absorbing the heat of his skin, smiling when he felt Draco's lips press affectionately against his forehead.

Yawning, Harry snuggled closer, his eyelids drooping. "Love you," he mumbled into Draco's chest.

There was a pause.

"I love you, too," Draco murmured back.

Harry grinned, placing a kiss on his collarbone before drifting off to sleep, happy and content.

* * *

><p>"So, Hobbs is in custody, but he's denying having any knowledge about the hybrid potions," Harry was explaining to Granger as he helped himself to the food spread out on the buffet table. A large pink and blue cake sat in the centre, 'congratulations' scrawled out over the top in yellow icing, in celebration of Weasley's recent promotion to Harpies Quidditch captain.<p>

About a month had passed since the unfortunate incident in which Weasley and Loony (he felt obliged to call her that since she insisted on ridiculously calling him Draconis) had found Harry and himself lying naked in their shower. Harry had been unable to look them in the eye for a week afterwards without blushing in embarrassment.

"Once he goes under interrogation, he'll soon start squawking," Ron Weasley said confidently, eyeing the food Harry was putting together with a wrinkled nose.

Draco agreed with his silent show of disgust; especially when Harry mixed bean paste, pickles, chicken slices and strawberry jam together to make a sandwich. He'd been eating a lot of strange combinations recently.

"Oh, Harry, that's disgusting," Hermione nagged as he took a large bite out of the sandwich. "You'll make yourself sick."

Harry shrugged, munching on the foul creation with relish. "I think it's delicious."

Draco turned to her, subtly changing the subject. "I forgot to ask you before, Granger, but what gave you the idea for putting the rune on Harry's mark to find me?"

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Just a passing theory that happened to work. I figured that if the mark linked Harry to you, like it said in the book, then there should be a way to reverse it, so you would become linked to Harry," she explained. "I'd studied ancient runes at Hogwarts, so it wasn't that difficult to locate the correct one to use. Then, all Harry had to do was focus on the link and apparate straight to you. The other Aurors followed his trail."

"Bleugh!" Weasley gagged, having taken a bite out of Harry's sandwich in curiosity. "Sorry mate, but that's just horrid. Ugh."

"Oh, Ron, you idiot. It serves you right," Granger scolded, hands on her hips as he gulped down pumpkin juice to rid himself of the taste.

Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry polished off his first sandwich and reached for another. He met Granger's gaze. She was wearing a calculative expression.

"Have you had a lot of cravings lately, Harry?" she asked, slowly.

Harry blinked at her. "Er, yeah? I guess?"

"He likes pickles especially," Draco informed her, ignoring Harry's scowl, as though he'd revealed something highly personal.

"Experience any mood swings at all?" Granger asked.

"Not really," Harry answered at the same time Draco said, "Constantly."

"What's with the questions, Hermione?" Harry asked, shooting Draco a dark look.

"Just trying to determine something," she said, glancing at Draco. "One last question, have you been feeling sick at all recently?"

"A little, every now and then." He admitted. "Why?"

Granger shared a knowing look with Draco. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "Tell me what?"

Draco pulled Harry into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I'll tell you later," he said, gently stroking Harry's stomach with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
